The present invention relates to an exposure method and an exposure apparatus for exposing a circuit pattern or the like on a photosensitive plate when manufacturing a device such as a semiconductor device, a liquid crystal display device, printed circuit board, a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System), and an optical integrated circuit in a lithography process, a light converging pattern formation member and a mask used in the exposure, a method for designing and manufacturing the light converging pattern formation member and the mask, and a method for manufacturing the device.
An exposure apparatus is used to form a fine pattern on a device, such as a semiconductor device, a liquid crystal display device, a printed circuit board, a MEMS, and an optical integrated circuit, during a process for manufacturing the device (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,626).